gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GAT-X370 Raider Gundam
The GAT-X370 Raider Gundam is a transformable Mobile Suit featured in the series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Raider is a transformable mobile suit and the only second generation GAT-X machine to adopt the X300-series frame used by the GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam. Compared to the Aegis, Raider has improved anti-mobile suit capabilities when in MA mode and its transformation system is greatly simplified. It is actually a variant of the GAT-333 Raider Full Spec and maintains some of its predecessor's characteristics, like a MA mode specialized for flight and the two large fighter plane-like main wings that give it full atmospheric flight capabilities. These wings also boost Raider's turning capabilities and acceleration speed on earth and in space, as well as allow it to serve as a subflight lifter unit for carrying other mobile suits (usually the GAT-X131 Calamity Gundam). During battles, Raider often utilizes hit-and-run attacks and has Trans Phase Armor like the other second generation machines. The Raider is armed with both energy and shell-firing weapons (with some of them being usable only in flight mode) and uses the "Mjolnir" Spherical Breaker, a wire tethered mace, as its handheld weapon. Armaments ;*"Ahura Mazda" Short-range Plasma Cannon :Usable only in MA mode, they are mounted in the middle portion of the claws and have a short firing range. They can also generate a short beam blade for close combat. ;*2-barrel 52mm Hyper Velocity Shield Cannon :A shield with a built-in double barrelled cannon, it can be used in both MA and MS mode. It is mounted on the left shoulder when in MA mode and on the right forearm when in MS mode. The 52mm hyper velocity shield cannons have two firing modes, semi-auto and full-auto. ;*M2M3 76mm Machine Gun :Two machine guns installed in the shoulders and are usable only in MA mode. ;*M417 80mm Machine Gun :Mounted in the MA mode's nose and usable only in this mode. It is mainly used to restrict enemy's movements during dogfight, but also has sufficient power to damage non-PS armored unit. ;*"Mjolnir" Spherical Breaker :An exceptionally dense spherical mace that can even damage enemy with Phase Shift armor. The mace also has a thruster to increase its speed and impact power, and is attached to a handheld holder via an anti-beam coated macromolecular cable. As a result, the "Mjolnir" can be spun rapidly on its long cable to form a makeshift shield effective at blocking both beam and projectile barrage. However, as the mace is not anti-beam coated, it can be cut in half by a beam saber. ;*"Zorn" 100mm Energy Cannon :A short range energy cannon mounted in the suit's mouth, it is usable in both MA and MS mode. Special Equipment & Features * *;Trans Phase Armor :A new version of the PS armor, Trans Phase armored suits do not change color when the armor is activated. It is a two-layer armor system with the PS armor in the inner layer activating only when the outer armor is breached. This design thus helps to reduce energy consumption and allows the equipped suit to have a longer operational time as well as for more power to be reserved for the suits's weapon. History In mid CE 71, the EA collaborates with Muruta Azrael's Azrael Conglomerate to build three second-generation GAT-X mobile suits. These suits used more advanced technology based upon the old G suits and were piloted by "Biological CPUs". One of these new suits was the GAT-X370 Raider Gundam, a transformable mobile suit with a fighter-like MA mode specializing in aerial combat. It was created in a hurry for the invasion of Orb and was actually a simplified and rearmed variant of the GAT-333 Raider Full Spec. After the attack on Orb, the Raider and its "Biological CPU", Clotho Buer, was sent to space and assigned to the ''Archangel''-class assault ship Dominion under the supervision of Muruta Azrael. The Raider eventually took part in several important battles at the end of the First Alliance-PLANT War, surviving until the Second Battle of Jachin Due. There it met its fate and was destroyed by Yzak Joule in the GAT-X102 Duel (Gundam SEED) and by Dearka Elsman in the GAT-X103 Buster (Gundam SEED Special Edition) using the Buster's hyper-impulse long-range sniper rifle. Variants ;*GAT-X370γ Raider Lagoon Gallery Raider-gundam-art7308.jpg Gat-x370-mjolnir.jpg|"Mjolnir" Spherical Breaker Gat-x370-shieldcannon.jpg|2-barrel 52mm Hyper Velocity Shield Cannon Raider.png Raider Destroyed.png Calamity, Forbidden, Raider.png RaiderGundam1.png RaiderGundam2.png RaiderGundam3.png RaiderGundam4.png RaiderGundam5.png RaiderGundam6.png RaiderGundam7.png RaiderGundam8.png RaiderGundam9.png RaiderGundam10.png RaiderGundam11.png CalamityRaider1.png ClothoBuer7.png RaiderGundam12.png Justice vs Raider.png ClothoBuer10.png Raider Destroyed HD.png|Raider is destroyed in battle raiderlagoon-flight.jpg Teamamorphous.jpg Raider-01.jpg Impulse Gundam Arc (Episode 23) 01.jpg RaiderMABattleDestiny.png RaiderBattleDestiny.png Gunpla RaiderBox.jpg|1/144 "GAT-X370 Raider Gundam" (2003): box art Hg seed-11 raider gundam.jpg|1/144 HG SEED "GAT-X370 Raider Gundam" (2003): box art Hg-raider.jpg|1/144 HG SEED "GAT-X370 Raider Gundam" (SEED Remaster Version; 2012): box art Action Figures AMSiA_gat-x370_p01_front.jpg|Advanced Mobile Suit in Action (AMSiA / AMIA) "GAT-X370 Raider Gundam" (2003): package front view. AMSiA_gat-x370_p02_back.jpg|AMSiA / AMIA "GAT-X370 Raider Gundam" (2003): package rear view. Notes and Trivia *Raider's head crest displays the text "OTTO X-370". "Otto" means "Eight" in Italian, and is likely a reference to the suit being the eighth GAT-X unit developed by the Earth Alliance. *When the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam was hit with the Raider's Zorn energy cannon, the beam was not able to penetrate the suits' armor. This may either be an oversight by the production team, or a demonstration that the sheer firepower of Raider's Zorn is not enough to pierce Phase Shift Armor powered by a Nuclear Reactor. *The Raider's Spherical Breaker is named after the Mjolnir Hammer used by Thor, the Norse God of Thunder. *Though the Mjolnir Spherical Breaker is said to able to damage Phase Shift Armor-equipped MS, such is not the case in the game Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Battle Destiny. Physical damage is totally negated unless the meter is empty or the pilot has the "Pierce" passive skill equipped. Even so, it can down most mass-produced MS in one hit if used with the boost dash (regular melee hits deal the same damage as an average beam saber for some reason). References External links *Raider on MAHQ ja:GAT-X370 レイダーガンダム